


How dare you...

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Affection, Attempted Kidnapping, Best Friends, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, One Shot, Overprotective, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX3]Were the first words spoken by the crimson hunter, emerging from the other side as he stared right at him. Summoning his buster, Mac swore he saw sapphire eyes flickered crimson for a split nanosecond.





	How dare you...

 

> If there is one reploid he feared, it would be the Zeroth Commander. There was something about the blonde that was... Mysterious. The crimson hunter was unlike his naive Commander, constantly in high alert against any individual within the premises yet very charismatic with hunters and operators alike.

 

"Mac?" The blue hunter took a step closer, lowering his gun and raising his free hand.

"Commander X." Mac smiled as he turned to face an old **friend** , watching the archetype shift his buster back to a hand.

"It's you." X smiled back and unwittingly lowered his defenses. "You've been missing for quite some time and I got-?!"

 

*Zwwwnng!

 

"Fufufufu..." The purple reploid laughed as the blue bomber struggled to move. "Naive as always, X."

"Why?" X cried out, more saddened than angered over the betrayal. Mac laughed, finding it funny how X refuses to believe what's in front of him. "Isn't it obvious? I’m a member of the Doppler Army!"

"?!" X and Mac heard a loud crash nearby, causing Mac to call out a Hangerter.

"Sorry, but I’m taking you captive." Watching the device grab the stunned Maverick hunter, Mac dashed away to the nearest control room. Surely, the doctor will be extra pleased if he brought information and X as the newest member.

 

> However... Rockman X is always telling them that this warbot is the nicest and warm-hearted reploid they'll ever meet. Zero is X's best friend for life. Mac and his fellow colleagues found it embarrassing how X rushes over Zero whenever the crimson hunter gets injured or even at random to give a hug.
> 
> The sad part about this is the fact Zero does absolutely nothing about X, observing and listening to the pacifist. Mac feels Zero would be better off without X...
> 
> **_... So why is Zero angry?_ **

 

" _How dare you..._ " Were the first words spoken by the crimson hunter, emerging from the other side as he stared right at him. Summoning his buster, Mac swore he saw sapphire eyes flickered crimson for a split nanosecond.

 

[ **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** ]

 

"Z-zero!" X struggled from above them, unaware of the blank gaze of his partner.  _Zero felt like liquid nitrogen entered his system, but the stimulants hadn't worked in Mac's favor. He is royally pissed. His tactical system's even searching for the best way to torture this ***** before termination._

 

 ** _'How dare this incompetent junk harm and take_ _X?_** '

 

"..." Taking a step back, Mac could feel a bead of sweat form on the side of his neck. Threat system is warning him to retreat but that's not possible. The doctor promised him he's gotten stronger and he just needs a few more minutes to warp away with X.

 

**Why am I shaking?**

 

"Zero! Be careful! There's something wrong with Mac!" X warned but the blue hunter couldn't see how hell-bent Zero was in slicing him to bits.

"Understood." Zero activated his beam saber.  _Unforgivable. I'll make you regret your very existence._

"..." Mac took a step back, unsure why he's the one feeling defenseless. He should be the one feared, not the other way around!

"..." But no words came out and Zero dashed forward.

"!!!" Mac jumped away, realizing too late how Zero specifically halted the data and coordinate transfer by destroying the panel.

 

> Mac never understood the joke about X and Zero's friendship. His friends tell him X would die for Zero and vice versa. He didn't think that meant there would be some protectiveness between them.
> 
> Okay. Maybe it isn't so farfetched to see X stand up to a bully for his children. X is a protective mother with his subordinates. The blue bomber's just too... Nice(?) That Mac had to spare him.
> 
> He should've listened to the rumors regarding Zero, the crimson demon who is even worse than a Maverick. He knew he should've placed X down in arm's length. Now he's in a pit of tar with no way out and-!!!!

 

[Pain. Agonizing pain and he couldn't even scream. Getting his right limb sliced up, Mac realized Zero was taking his time with him, amputating each limb and cutting him in every major area. Zero didn't care if HQ was being destroyed. As long as X was safe, the crimson demon wouldn't bat a synthetic eyelash.]

"..." Covered in blood, the Maverick hunter stared down at him with those warped sapphire eyes. There's a tint of crimson to it, but the Maverick is too preoccupied in the pain and realizations.

[He couldn't focus on the pain. Why the bloody bolts did Zero damage his voice box unless-?!]

"..." Zero sliced his enemy's abdomen in half, watching the reploid writhing in agony. The Maverick couldn't escape though, seeing as Zero stepped on his chest and relishing the terror in his face.

[Silent. Zero was always so silent whenever X was around. It was terrifying how all he could do is choke on his blood and experience everything.]

 

"Z-zero? Mac? Are you o-okay?" X asked, unable to save his ex-subordinate getting cut up by his friend. Zero cut the left cheek, slowly raising his beam saber up to the eye.

"A-anyone?!"

[Looking down, Zero couldn't help but grin.]

 

> Zero is a demon...
> 
> ~~Why is X wanting to protect this sadistic killing machine?!~~
> 
> Zero will be the death of everyone...
> 
> ...

 

"X..." Zero looked up as soon as he sensed the life signature vanished. Zero raised his beam saber off the body, dashing to the wall.

"Coming!" Wall-grabbing to the top, Zero dashed mid-air, sliced the machine and freed X.

 

*Thunk!

 

"Are you all right?" Zero asked, watching X rotate his shoulders from the numbness.

"T-thanks Zero. I'm all right." X winced and Zero had to remind himself that the threat isn't gone yet _but at least X is safe._

"I'm going to go around the perimeters again." Zero stopped himself from hugging X, walking back to where he first came. X is capable. It will be more efficient if they split up to sweep the enemies  _but that didn't mean he liked the idea._ "Don't be careless next time."

"Sorry- Zero?" X's worried tone made Zero turn to see the unidentifiable body. Zero looked up at X, gripping his beam saber and forgetting to dispose of the body. _I'm better than this._

 

"You... Couldn't save Mac."  ~~ _Why is X concerned about that pathetic shrivelling worm?_~~ X looked back at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Promise me you'll minimize damage next time... for me?"

"For you." Zero could do that. It's not like there are other reploids who'd take X and do anything bad to his partner right? _But everything is possible so that means he'll be more discreet. ~~He can't bear seeing X injured.~~ ** ~~Zero can't lose X and it didn't matter how much blood is shed. X will not die on anyone's hands~~**_

 

"Zero?" Zero hears someone call his name.  _X made the shadows vanish._

"Favor." X spoke up, leaning close to stare at him with that concerned look.  _X would do anything for him._ X requested, placing a small sample in his hand. "Can you send this to Doctor Cain? He needs to examine this..."

"I will." Zero listened to X, watching emerald eyes focus on him alone. _X cared for him so much..._

"Clean up afterwards okay?" X reminded, smiling at him. Zero smiled back.

 

_Is it wrong to return the favor?_

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "Zero?!" X wondered when the crimson hunter randomly hugged him before he could exit his room.
> 
> *Thud!
> 
> "S-shouldn't you be in the medbay? You're injured!" X asked Zero since the crimson Hunter's covered in blood, but scanning his partner showed he isn't injured. Zero just came back from a mission.
> 
> "I'm not. I needed to see you." Zero stated and X rubbed his back, pulling his partner close.
> 
> "Well... I wanted to see you too so it's fine." X reassured and Zero couldn't help but smile at this worrywart. X continued, realizing Zero's concern. "It's okay.... I'm here. I'm safe. Don't worry about me just yet."
> 
> "..." Zero didn't respond, too busy listening to X's mechanisms beneath him. _Warm and secure, there is something in and about X that always soothes him._ Zero whispered, closing his eyes. "I know..."
> 
> "How was the mission?" X murmured, combing golden hair with his fingers. Zero breathed in, tightening his embrace. "The usual."
> 
> "If you say so..." X stays on the floor, comforting Zero. X hummed a soft tune, waiting for Zero to enter hibernation mode.
> 
> "Don't leave without waking me up." Zero didn't mind if X cleaned his armor and set him on X's bed. X would never betray him. X cares for him too much. _Zero didn't want that to change._
> 
> "This is starting to become the usual." X mused and Zero couldn't tell X that he wanted this. __
> 
> _Killing thousands of reploids, destroying enemy bases, instilling fear to every potential threat and torturing criminals every day... just to end the day in someone's arms and obtain gentle affection._
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't mind." Zero replied, **'I'll do anything for you. I'll kill everyone if you want me to.'**


End file.
